Today's digital broadcast and cellular receivers are often using antenna diversity reception (e.g. Maximum-ratio combining) to improve the reception quality. Additionally to the signal receptions the receivers need also to do background scanning, especially for broadcast systems. In conventional receivers, there is implemented one tuner for reception of the use-data and one tuner for background scanning.